Fū Jũbusōjiken
Who ever wants to edit can! Personality As a knight, Jũbusōjiken has compassion and shows selflessness. He also shows great courage and nobility at all times, especially in the face of adversity. He has an indomitable will and so does not easily fall prey to temptations. These traits makes him very charismatic and will soon earn the trust of those around him. Jũbusōjiken expect those alongside him to behave properly, however, he is always loyal to them to an extreme degree, to the point that he may even give up his life for those who become his allies. Powers Haki Manipulation- Jũbusōjiken is able to use his indomitable willpower for offensive and defensive purposes. He is able to form his will into an invisible body armor that protects him the the strongest of attacks. He can also enhanced his fist/legs or sword with it to increase force and cutting. *Willpower-Based Constructs- Jũbusōjiken can create constructs out of their willpower. Chivalry- As a knight, Jũbusōjiken was trained to use the abilities of the noble knight. *Weapon Mastery- Jũbusōjiken was trained in using a sword, shield, polarm, maces, bow and arrows, and other weapons of the type. Power Detection- Jũbusōjiken can sense superhuman powers within people. He is, however, unable to sense what that power is. Flash Step- Jũbusōjiken can move faster than the eye can see. He uses this in conjuration with his Afterimage Creation spell. Sealing- Jũbusōjiken is able to cast seals. He most common use of this type of magic is to seal weapons into sealing paper for later use and easy travel. Atavism- In his primal form, Jũbusōjiken turns into a large monkey. His strength, durability, and sense are increased. Also in his form, however, he switches to primal instincts and will attack anybody without notice. Illusion Magic- Jũbusōjiken is an expert in illusion magic and can cast mid-level spells. *Confusion Spell- A type of Illusion magic. Jũbusōjiken is able to place his victims in a state that makes unable to distinguish between foe or ally. *Afterimage Creation- A type of Illusion magic. Jũbusōjiken can create illusionistic afterimages so real that it reacts to damages before it disappears. He is able to make three at a time. *Phobia Exploitation- A type of Illusion magic. The ability to make the victim see or experience something related to a their worst fear. Centrifugal Force Manipulation- The ability to manipulate the centrifugal force. Jũbusōjiken, with this power, can make things spin and make anything spin faster or slower. He can make the air spin to create tornadoes or projectiles spin to change its trajectory. This is a great offensive weapon when used in environments with loose material (i.e. rocks, sand, mud, wood, ect). Weakness Fū Jũbusōjiken still has a chance of being mind controled. His flash step takes a lot of energy out of him, so he can only do it for a short time and can't go far. His constructs can still break with strong attacks In his primal form, if near bananas, he is will get distracted. Also, eating a banana will weaken him in that form. Category:Truth™ Category:WIP Category:Male Characters Category:Characters